


It's Bruce's Turn

by Snarkustotallus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Suicide, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, hurt!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkustotallus/pseuds/Snarkustotallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is home alone with his thoughts, dangerous thoughts, when he calls Tony for help. After helping Tony with his emotional baggage (as much as he could), it's Bruce's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bruce's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> There's sad hurt!Bruce at the beginning, but it ends happy - I promise.
> 
> Dedicated to hannibalsassbutt on tumblr, as a token of our new found friendship.

Bruce runs a hand, only slightly trembling, through his hair. Bowing his head, he lets out a slow, deliberate breath through his nostrils. He's sitting on his couch in the living room, the TV playing something he doesn't recognize. It doesn't matter, since he isn't even paying attention to it. It's just background noise to the sound of his thoughts whirring around in his head.

He's thinking about the first time. There was no note – no heart-wrenching letter sitting on an end table with a loved one's name scrawled on the envelope in an elegant hand. There wasn't anyone to say goodbye to, so he hadn't seen a point. He thought it would work – he really did. Why wouldn't it? No one's invulnerable – no one's invincible; why would that exclude him? In the end, he sat there at the edge of his bed, his clothes torn and shredded as if from an animal attack. Bent over with his hands clenched at his forehead, one held a pistol, the other clutched at a skewed chunk of metal. His whole body shook from the sobs that wracked through him. At his feet was the empty shell of a .45 caliber bullet.

That was the worst, that first try. The rest were just little blips in his memory. If he focuses on them hard enough, he can remember them. There was the time with the knife, the time he hung from the abandoned warehouse rafters, the time he took a nap in his car. Every time he'd wake up somewhere else, perfectly healthy. _What haven't I tried? Does he know how to swim?_ Bruce wondered. Shaking his head vehemently, he curses. _Shit. Shit, shit shit._

Fumbling in his pocket, he digs out his cell phone and hits speed-dial. “Hey, Tony,” he says when the other line picks up. “Listen. It's, uh. It's bad. I- Can-?”

Before he can finish his sentence, Tony tells him, “I'll be right over,” and hangs up.

Tony's true to his word and not more than 5 minutes later is at Bruce's door. “Hey,” he says nonchalantly, walking in almost like he lives here, like he belongs here. Bruce supposes he does.

His friend makes himself at home, leaning casually against the island counter in the kitchen. Bruce isn't sure what to do, so he stands there, awkwardly looking anywhere but at Tony's face. He thinks about how odd it is that Tony should feel more comfortable than him in his own house.

It helps him to relax, realizing Tony wasn't going to pressure him into talking. Bruce thinks he must be dying to know why he called. “I, uh,” he starts after a few agonizing minutes of silence, “I can't stop.” Taking a deep breath, he keeps going, “I can't stop imagining it. My own body torn and bloody and I look so peaceful and I'm smiling because the relief it brings is just too much and I-”

Tony cuts him off, grabbing him in a tight, rough, love-filled embrace. Bruce buries his face in the nook between Tony's neck and shoulder, his tears quickly wetting the AC/DC T-shirt. He is thinking of letting go, when Tony's hand reaches up to rest in Bruce's hair, the other hand rubbing his back in a soothing gesture. He leans into the touch, letting the warmth of Tony's body sink into his skin, relaxing his muscles.

“Would hard liquor make you feel better?” Tony asks when Bruce's tears stop, still clutching to his friend tightly.

“I can't get drunk,” Bruce answers, his words muffled as he talks into Tony's shoulder.

“Any other highly addictive activity that could distract you? Gambling maybe? Or porn?”

A quick breath escapes Bruce at Tony's last suggestion, his mood lightening ever so slightly. He heaves his shoulders up in a lazy shrug.

“Want to go work with some lethally unstable matter?” Tony tries.

 _He knows me too well_ , Bruce thinks. “Yeah,” he mumbles solemnly with a small nod.

“Yeah? Would you like that?” Tony asks in a higher, softer tone meant for children. Bruce isn't sure if he's mocking or being sincere, but decides he doesn't care.

Tony pulls Bruce back and watches his face intently, making Bruce feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny. His hands are still balled up, clenching Tony's T-shirt. Slowly, he raises his eyes, meeting Tony's.

His friend smiles, all charm, and gives Bruce a quick kiss, just a brief brushing of lips. “Let's go do science,” Tony tells him affectionately.

Bruce lets his hands slide down Tony's sides to rest on the other man's hips. Leaning in close enough that their lips almost touch, Bruce replies, “Right. Science.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote anything about Bruce/Tony before. Hope you guys liked it - please feel free to leave me some feed back.


End file.
